Alone in the Dark
by Prusse
Summary: Prusse a toujours été vu comme un guerrier sans cœur, que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Pourtant, Gilbert est loin d'être l'homme fort que l'on croit...


**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : **Bah, les faits historiques appartiennent à l'Histoire... nan, c'est pas ça ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai, les persos sont sortis tout droit de l'imagination d'Hidekazu ! (pfff, la haine, quand j'étais petite je m'étais moi-même imaginé tous pleins de scénarios avec des humains représentant les Nations... fait chier, il m'a pris de cours XD)

**Personnages :** Prusse (Gilbert Beilschmidt), Allemagne (Ludwig), Russie (Ivan Braginsky), Amérique (Alfred F. Jones), Lettonie, Lithuanie (Toris), Estonie, France (Francis), Angleterre (Arthur) et Espagne (Antonio)

**Note :** Bah voilà, petit OS qui me tient à coeur, même s'il est pas super top... J'espère juste que vous l'apprécierez, au moins un peu x)

**Note bis :** Quelques musiques écoutées lors de l'écriture et de la relecture "I almost see you - Hammock", "Time - Hans Zimmer", "My sweet Prince - Placebo" (les scènes avec Ivan), "Beautiful World - Carolina Liar" (celle-ci, cétait pour me mettre dans l'ambiance quand j'ai écrit la fin)

Bonne lecture ! (avec ou sans musique, on s'en fiche, en plus elles vont pas toutes avec l'histoire alors...)

* * *

><p><strong>Alone in the Dark<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XIVè siècle<strong>

Le sang coulait abondamment le long de ses bras nus, teintant de rouge sa peau pâle, faisant écho à ses yeux écarlates. Prusse renifla avant d'essuyer sommairement le fluide carmin maculant sa joue. Ses doigts jusque là crispés sur son épée relâchèrent leur prise, laissant tomber la lourde arme sur le sol, le tintement métallique se répercutant dans tous les recoins de l'église à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité. Gilbert s'avança en titubant vers l'autel, faisant vaciller doucement la faible lueur des cierges allumés sur son passage. Arrivé devant l'immense croix, il se laissa tomber à genoux faisant fi de la douleur de ses membres et joignit ses mains devant lui, murmurant, coupable :

— Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, car j'ai pêché...

Et le chevalier teutonique pria pour toutes les âmes qu'il avait prises aujourd'hui, pour tout le sang qu'il avait fait couler. Il pria pour s'absoudre de ses pêchers, pria pour que ces innocents aient droit au paradis, pria pour ne pas vomir toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises et pria pour qu'un jour, il n'ait plus à se battre.

**6 Août 1806**

Le St Empire Germanique avait éclaté. Gilbert n'en était pas vraiment surpris : il avait été bien trop gourmand. Lui, il ne ferait jamais cette erreur. Il ne disparaîtrait _jamais _aussi bêtement. C'était juste _impossible_. Après tout, il n'avait pas une réputation de battant pour rien ! Il était_ Prusse_, bon sang !

Il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Gilbert passa une main dans ses cheveux immaculés, ses pupilles vermeilles passant avec indifférence sur la place de la bataille terminée. Il se demanda vaguement à qui irait tel ou tel territoire. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour faire un somme, son regard accrocha deux puits d'un bleu clair – si clair qu'il en paraissait presque transparent...

Il fit arrêter sa calèche d'un brusque coup de pied contre la paroi de bois le séparant du conducteur et ouvrit la porte à la volée, l'air chaud du mois d'Août le faisant presque suffoquer. Là, au milieu des soldats morts ou blessés se trouvait un enfant à l'air hagard, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur son front blanc avec désordre.

Comme poussé par une force invisible, Gilbert marcha vers l'enfant gauchement, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds, comme intimidé par le regard scrutateur du jeune garçon. Arrivé devant lui, il s'agenouilla au sol pour être à sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux écarlates dans les deux morceaux de Ciel lui faisant face. Et il se sentit comme revivre... L'enfant avait l'allure d'un ange, et il se souvint de ces innombrables nuits qu'il avait passé à prier pour que ses pêchers lui soient pardonnés.

Il comprit qu'il avait devant ses yeux son absolution.

Sans un mot, Prusse lui tendit une main chaleureuse et comme si l'enfant devinait les pensées de l'autre, il la saisit, confiant.

Et Gilbert sentit une force nouvelle l'habiter.

**14 Octobre 1806**

Il avait trahi Francis. Ou plutôt, le dirigeant de la Prusse avait tourné le dos à la France sous l'injonction d'Alexandre Ier de Russie, et c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés. Comme toujours...

Et le voilà maintenant allongé telle une loque sur son lit, chez lui, dans son pays. _Enfin_...

Il avait mal. Il était blessé, autant physiquement que moralement. Des Prussiens, _ses enfants – _une partie de_ son âme_ étaient morts... Il avait ressenti chaque perte. Chaque goutte de sang qui avait été versée. Chaque cœur qui avait cessé de battre. Comme si c'était _le sien_ qui faisait un arrêt.

Gilbert n'en pouvait plus. Son armée avait été défaite avec une telle facilité... Et Francis paraissait lui en vouloir.

Il déglutit péniblement. Si Francis lui en voulait, alors Antonio ne devait pas être en reste : ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux-là...

Un profond sentiment de solitude lui étreignit le cœur à cette pensée. Il était seul, seul... Seul.

Toujours.

Un petit grattement contre la porte attira son attention. Qui... ? _Oh_.

Une petite tête blonde passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses grands yeux bleus cherchant Gilbert. Quand il l'eut repéré, la sérénité prit possession de ses traits juvéniles et son regard quelque peu tourmenté reprit ses teintes paisibles. Il entra plus en avant, guettant un refus de la part de Prusse et le voyant s'interroger sur sa présence, l'enfant blond trotta jusqu'à l'immense lit fait d'ébène, grimpa avec quelques difficultés dessus puis vint se blottir contre le jeune homme blessé, fermant doucement les yeux avant de trouver le sommeil.

Les yeux de Prusse picotèrent. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était en aucun cas dû au comportement de Ludwig qui lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir jusqu'à présent : une famille.

**1815**

Bataille de Waterloo. Gilbert soupira longuement, affalé sur la couche de sa tente. Il était exténué : mené cette bataille contre Francis et son peuple ne lui plaisait pas des masses, mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, les ordres étaient les ordres.

Gilbert fit jouer les muscles de ses bras, de son cou puis de son dos, retenant son souffle à chaque craquement d'os avant d'expirer lentement.

Il regarda la Lune pleine visible depuis son lit, les pans de sa tente légèrement relevés. Un infime sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il servait à quelque chose... Même s'il était considéré comme une arme à lui tout seul, _il servait à quelque chose_.

Il n'était pas_ inutile_.

**1914**

Gilbert observait Ludwig, indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle guerre contre la France... Il avait eu du mal à regagner un tant soit peu de son amitié avec Francis – ne parlons même pas d'Antonio qui avait la rancune tenace et ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait osé lever les armes contre son frère – et voilà que son protégé, son _bruder_, lui demandait – non, le poussait à entrer une nouvelle fois en guerre. Il était las de tout ça.

Il profita du silence pesant qui avait accompagné sa demande pour détailler l'homme blond face à lui. Car c'était un homme maintenant... Il avait bien grandi, le petit angelot. Il était presque en phase de le dépasser ! Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait...

Ses yeux autrefois innocents étaient durs et aussi tranchants qu'une lame. Ses traits ne possédaient plus aucune rondeur, comme taillés à la serpe. Et ses cheveux faits de fils d'or étaient ramenés vers l'arrière de manière stricte, le vieillissant quelque peu.

— Alors ?

Il pouvait presque sentir émaner l'impatience dans la voix d'Allemagne, alors que rien ne transparaissait sur son visage ou ses gestes.

Prusse croisa les jambes et soupira, sa main droite supportant son menton. De toute façon, Ludwig savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de nouvelles ressources pour son pays et son économie en baisse.

Et puis... C'était Ludwig. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul face à l'adversité. Il lui fallait de l'aide. _Son_ aide. L'aide d'une nation... Mais surtout d'une armée. Ludwig avait _besoin_ de lui.

Alors pour son frère, il le ferait.

Il se battrait.

**1918**

_Tagebuch 4136._

« _J'appartiens désormais à Ludwig d'une certaine manière, même s'il ne le dit pas, je lui appartiens. Sont-ce là les prémices de la fin ? La fin de ma nation ? C'est étrange... Je sens qu'au fond, je n'ai jamais vraiment été une Nation. J'ai l'impression d'être né dans l'unique but de disparaître... Ludwig, mein Bruder... Je me sens couler, dis, tu voudrais bien m'empêcher de me noyer ?_ »

**1932**

— Bon sang mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, Ludwig ?

Le cri était parti de lui-même. Tout comme la gifle en fait. Personne n'avait jamais levé la main sur Gilbert. Et le fait que ce soit l'enfant qu'il avait jadis recueilli qui fasse un tel geste lui resta en travers de la gorge. Alors Gilbert se redressa de toute sa hauteur, agrippa Allemagne par le cou et l'enfonça durement contre un mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il souffla d'un ton hachuré par la colère :

— Das ist das erste und das letzte Mal dass du die Hand auf mir hebst, Deutshland... _(C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu lèves la main sur moi, Allemagne)_

Ludwig soutint son regard sans broncher, et Prusse finit par le relâcher avant de s'éloigner de lui, posant ses paumes à plat contre la table en bois massif, contrôlant sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

— Mein Gott _(Mon Dieu)_... Mais qu'es-tu devenu Ludwig ? Qu'es-tu devenu...

— J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et fit volte face.

— Pour moi ? Tu... Tu ! Tu es sur le point de déclarer une nouvelle guerre qui se soldera pas le même échec que la première ! Comment tu peux accepter ça ! Comment tu peux accepter que ton dirigeant fasse preuve d'autant de cruauté ? Tu vas mener ton peuple à sa perte Ludwig, tu entends, A SA PERTE !

Il prit un souffle tremblant.

— Alors surtout, ne dis pas que tu fais ça pour moi... Ne dis pas que tu vas faire souffrir des milliers de personnes pour moi Ludwig. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Il vit son frère froncer ses sourcils blonds, ses mains gantées de noir se crispant.

— La France nous a humilié avec leur traité, Gilbert... Les... Vainqueurs (il cracha presque le mot) t'ont humilié aussi en-

Gilbert lui lança un regard froid qui le coupa dans sa diatribe.

— Viens en au fait, Ludwig. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

Il sentait au regard glacé de son frère que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il sentait que ça signerait la fin de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Alors il attendit qu'Allemagne s'asseye derrière le grand bureau, qu'il croise les jambes et joigne les mains sous son menton avant de déclarer, imperturbable :

— Nous allons récupérer ce qui nous est dû. Et ton armée nous y aidera. Après tout...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, pas besoin qu'il termine, Gilbert avait très bien compris : _après tout, je fais maintenant partie de l'Allemagne..._

**25 Février 1947**

Gilbert se remettait de ses blessures en même temps que Ludwig pansait les siennes. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la fin de la guerre... Il avait un creux à l'estomac constamment, se demandant pourquoi les forces gagnantes mettaient tant de temps à se décider pour sa sentence. Oh, il le savait qu'il ne serait pas épargné. Et il savait que la sanction serait dure. Mais ce que Gilbert redoutait, c'était jusqu'où iraient les vainqueurs dans sa punition.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait devant les représentants des deux grands puissances gagnantes de la guerre : Ivan Braginsky et Alfred F. Jones. L'URSS et les USA.

Il déglutit.

Si au moins ça avait été des personnes avec qui il s'était un jour entendu...

Sans qu'il émette la moindre résistance, on lui enchaîna les mains et on le tint fermement devant une table où s'étaient réunis France, Angleterre, Amérique, Russie ainsi qu'Allemagne. Tous semblait harassés, les dommages de l'après-guerre encore profondément ancrés sur leurs traits. Ce fut Alfred qui prit la parole alors que Francis et Ludwig détournaient les yeux. C'était si terrible que ça comme sanction ?...

— Comme tu dois le savoir, Prusse (il sembla faire rouler le nom sur sa langue), nous avons dû trouver une sanction appropriée aux erreurs que tes alliés et toi avez commises. Nous avions d'abord pensé à la même peine que lors de la Première Guerre que l'Allemagne a lancé. Mais nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence : les clauses du traités étaient bien trop lourdes à accepter et c'est ce qui a poussé vos peuples à se rebeller... Alors nous en sommes tous venus à la même conclusion : pour sceller cette nouvelle paix de façon symbolique, il faut démanteler le berceau militaire de cette guerre.

Tout le long du discours, Gilbert avait senti le sang quitter son visage et ses jambes devenir molles. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de lui dire que...

Il déglutit avec peine et fit d'une voix sèche, presque nerveuse :

— J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre où tu veux en venir, Amérique.

— Au contraire, je pense que tu as très bien compris, _Gilbert_. A compté de ce jour, la Prusse n'existe plus. Et pour nous assurer qu'une telle guerre ne ressurgisse pas de si tôt, nous avons décidé, dans un commun accord, de t'envoyer loin de l'Allemagne, en Russie.

Gilbert eut l'impression que le vide s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il chercha à capter le regard de Francis ou de Ludwig qui se lèverait et dirait « c'était une blague ! » mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Il n'eut droit qu'au sourire figé, froid et enfantin de ce taré d'Ivan, à la moue indifférente de l'autre con d'Arthur, au regard implacable de ce foutu arrogant d'Alfred, à la gêne visible de ce traître de Francis et aux yeux bleus désolés de son frère, de Ludwig... Son cœur fit un raté, comme s'il remontait le long de sa gorge.

Il était foutu.

C'était la fin.

Il était foutu... Foutu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se surprit à prier Dieu pour qu'un miracle se fasse. Mais rien ne se passa... On ne lui avait pas envoyé un ange, comme il l'avait cru, mais un démon. Un démon qui l'avait fait couler. Un démon pour qui il payait les fautes. Mais un démon qu'il avait aimé et chéri, un démon pour qui il aurait tout donné. Et pour qui il allait tout donner.

Dans un dernier effort, il rassembla tout son courage et sa fierté et tenta un sourire pitoyable, avant d'expirer longuement.

— Bien. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Alors... Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Il n'était plus une Nation comme les autres. Il n'existerait plus... Plus.

En sortant, escorté par des gardes russes et par Ivan lui-même, il entendit France parler avec Angleterre et une phrase lui parvint, sonnant comme un glas à ses oreilles, se répercutant dans tout son corps pour faire vibrer son âme « … comme il l'a justement dit : la Prusse n'est pas un État qui possède une armée, mais une armée qui a conquis une Nation... »

_Finalement... Que suis-je exactement ?_

_Seigneur, pardonnez mes pêchers, pardonnez-moi Seigneur, pardonnez-moi..._

**URSS**

Gilbert regardait depuis sa fenêtre les flocons dansaient dans le ciel pour ensuite aller s'échouer sur le sol déjà bien blanc. Il neigeait tous les jours ici. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il avait froid. Constamment. Comme s'il était plongé dans l'eau glacée de l'Arctique. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil défoncé, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, ses bras fortement serrés autour de ses tibias dans un geste protecteur. Il posa sa joue contre ses genoux relevés, le regard rivé sur le dehors plongé dans le noir, aucun astre présent pour éclairer quelque peu le ciel d'encre. Un cliquetis. La poignée de sa chambre qui tourne. Des pas pesants et lents sur le parquet. Gilbert ignora le nouveau venu qui vint se placer près de lui, un verre de vodka à la main.

— Je pensais que tu ferais un peu plus de résistance Gilbert... Je suis presque déçu !

Ivan ne s'était nullement départi de son petit sourire qui plissait ses yeux à longueur de temps. L'ancienne Nation releva légèrement la tête et lâcha d'un ton morne, ses yeux rouges suivant le trajet d'un flocon plus gros que les autres :

— Fous-moi la paix, Braginsky...

Un petit rire enfantin et jovial s'échappa des lèvres pâles du russe, glaçant Prusse jusqu'à l'os. Ivan se releva, passa derrière son invité et laissa tomber une lourde main sur son épaule avant de se pencher à son oreille pour murmurer dans un souffle brûlant aux senteurs de vodka :

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de vraiment te la ramener, Gilbert. Alors je te conseillerai de faire profile bas pendant encore un _long_ moment.

Gilbert avait cessé de respirer quand il avait senti la présence du russe dans son dos. Il n'osa toujours pas reprendre son souffle quand Ivan s'éloigna et attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer et la clé tourner dans la serrure avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante, regardant avec stupeur ses mains qui s'étaient crispées sur ses jambes, laissant des marques d'ongles sur la peau blanche. Il tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, le froid l'envahissant toujours plus, mordant sa chair et suçant son sang.

Sous ses airs de grand enfant, Ivan était effrayant. Effrayant.

**xox**

Depuis quelques temps, Gilbert avait le droit de circuler librement dans la maison. Il était temps après près de deux ans enfermé dans la même pièce...

Et comme aujourd'hui encore il ne trouva rien à faire, Gilbert décida de partir explorer sa grande prison. Il prit soin d'éviter les trois larbins qui se lamentaient sans cesse sur l'attitude du russe et s'assura que l'autre folle à lier de Biélorussie n'était pas dans les parages aujourd'hui – il avait cru comprendre que la folie, c'était de famille chez eux...

Une fois loin de toute agitation, il déambula dans les longs couloirs sombres de l'immense demeure, contrôlant du mieux qu'il le put les frissons qui le secouaient de la tête aux pieds au moindre courant d'air glacé. Dans un vain espoir de se réchauffer quelque peu, Gilbert resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son torse, claquant des dents. Il ne pensait pas qu'avoir aussi froid était possible...

Il descendit une volée d'escaliers et arriva dans un couloir décoré de couleurs chaudes. Jusque là, tous les murs qu'il avait croisé étaient nus de toute décoration, ornés simplement de leurs pierres dures et froides. Surpris, il avança plus en avant, touchant du bout des doigts les tentures rougeoyantes qui semblaient se mouvoir sur le mur, tel un serpent.

Il observa les lieux et curieux, poussa une porte au hasard, s'attendant à trouver un débarras ou une pièce vide. Et il fut étonné de trouver une chambre ordonnée somme toute simple. Gilbert entra furtivement dans la pièce et son regard accrocha le mur en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les motifs peints d'une main enfantine.

— Des... tournesols ?

La pièce en était remplie. Et plus il s'attardait sur la décoration, plus il avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un vaste champ de tournesols. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui vivait ici, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il lui manquait une case... L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre puait l'enfance et l'obsession malsaine. Gilbert s'y sentait mal à l'aise et tout ce jaune semblait vouloir l'avaler. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua que, sur la baie vitrée donnant sur le grand jardin blanc de la demeure, se trouvaient aussi des tournesols d'un jaune pisse affreux – comme si la personne qui les avait peints s'était acharnée sur la couleur pour tenter de cacher la transparence de la vitre et ainsi échapper au blanc hivernal qui régnait dehors.

L'albinos secoua la tête.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il relevait la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec Ivan dont le sourire jovial paraissait encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ses longs bras étaient croisés contre son torse et il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, laissant ainsi à Prusse l'espace nécessaire pour sortir.

Mais le jeune homme préféra reculer d'un pas, sentant comme une aura menaçante émaner du grand homme au visage d'enfant.

— Alors Beilschmidt ? Ma chambre te plaît ?

Gilbert jeta un coup d'œil au mur peint.

— Elle me donne envie de gerber, pour tout te dire.

Le petit sourire d'Ivan prit de l'ampleur alors qu'une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux violets.

— Vraiment ? C'est toujours bon à savoir ! Si tu pouvais maintenant disposer, j'aimerais dormir un moment. A moins que tu veuilles me tenir compagnie, Gilbert ?

Le prussien cracha par terre, un rictus dégoûté aux coins des lèvres.

— Plutôt crever, Braginsky.

**xox**

Gilbert renversa la tête en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, dégageant les mèches aux légères nuances grises de ses yeux vermillons. Combien de temps ça faisait, maintenant, qu'il était ici ? Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il n'avait pas vu Ludwig ? Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il n'avait pas entendu les taquineries vaches de Francis ? Ah, non, oublions la dernière : ça, c'était plus d'actualité depuis presque plus d'un siècle...

Il soupira.

Il avait envie d'écrire un journal. Alors Gilbert se leva de sa chaise posée au coin de la cheminée inactive – cette enflure de Braginsky ne voulait pas acheter de charbon ou de bois : trop cher pour lui, il lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que les manteaux n'étaient pas faits pour les chiens – pour farfouiller dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il savait que le larbin numéro deux du russe – Torki ? Tonis ? Tonik ? Quelque chose d'approchant en tout cas – lui avait apporté quelques cahiers histoire d'y dessiner quelque chose s'il s'ennuyait trop. Il lui avait jeté un regard torve : est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une gueule à s'appeler De Vinci ? Il savait à peine faire la différence entre un crayon et un fusain et il lui proposait de dessiner ? Y en a qui se foutait vraiment de la gueule du monde...

Poussant un coussin, il trouva enfin les précieux carnets. Il en prit un délicatement entre ses doigts, le scruta quelques instants avant d'aller se rasseoir devant la cheminée éteinte, les jambes remontées contre son torse, un stylo à la main pour commencer ce qui seraient les premières lignes de son journal, ayant déjà oublier le son inquiétant du vent sifflant contre ses fenêtres pour les faire trembler avec force.

« _Cher génialissime moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'écrire quelques mots sur ma vie géniale, mes pensées géniales, mes envies géniales..._

_Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de t'avoir autant négligé, j'avais d'autres préoccupations ces derniers temps mais j'ai décidé de me reprendre (un peu) en main. Tu dois être fier de moi, je sais. Pour me redonner la pêche, je pensais à butter le cul de l'autre grand dadais de Russie. C'est peut-être pas l'illumination du siècle, mais ça me ferait un bien fou ! Et ensuite, je sortirai d'ici, et j'irai en Allemagne tirer les oreilles de mon frère indigne : tu sais, il n'a pas daigné prendre de mes nouvelles depuis que je suis là. Alors que c'est un peu en partie de sa faute que je dois me coltiner Braginsky... Mais je ne lui en veux pas. On a tous ses propres problèmes, et Ludwig est encore trop jeune pour avoir à se soucier de son « grand-frère », c'est à moi de veiller sur lui... J'espère juste qu'il va bien de son côté. Et que les autres Nations sont gentilles avec lui. Et qu'il pense parfois à moi, même un tout petit peu, car moi, je pense à lui chaque jour. _»

Gilbert laissa son stylo en suspens alors qu'il entendit la poignée de sa porte tourner. Il releva lentement le regard, prêt à invectiver le nouveau venu : on n'interrompait jamais le Prussien lors de ses rédactions personnelles.

Mais les mots moururent sur le bord de ses lèvres quand il vit les trois représentants des pays baltes entrer dans sa chambre avec des pots de peintures jaunes et des pinceaux. Perplexe, il se leva et s'approcha des trois jeunes hommes pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là avec ces pots. Estonie fut le plus prompt à prendre la parole alors que les deux autres nations se regardaient, gênées et légèrement effrayées par le Prussien.

— On doit refaire la... décoration de cette chambre, c'est Russie qui nous l'a demandé... Il faudrait que tu sortes le temps qu'on termine. S'il te plaît ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sous le regard carmin qui lui faisait face.

Prusse les fixa un à un, avant de hausser les épaules : il se fichait bien des fantaisies que pouvaient inventer le russe pour passer le temps. Il sortir de la chambre, abandonnant son tout nouveau journal intime sur son fauteuil avant de prendre sa veste et une écharpe afin de déambuler dans les couloirs à sa guise.

Plus tard, quand il revint dans sa chambre après que To-quelque chose lui ait assuré que la peinture était sèche, il avait retenu son souffle.

Sur les quatre murs anciennement blancs se trouver dessinés des tournesols d'une fine précision, seul le plafond avait été épargné par les pinceaux. Il sentit un sentiment de malaise l'étreindre, alors qu'il commençait à respirer un peu plus rapidement, ayant l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, que les pétales jaunes se détachaient des murs froids pour venir l'enchaîner.

Et alors qu'une profonde nausée remonta le long de sa gorge qu'il refoula avec peine, il se saisit de son journal, où de minuscules éclats de peinture jaune avaient fait leur chemin. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il noircissait quelques temps plus tôt et marqua d'une main tremblante :

_« Cher moi... Je ne suis finalement pas si génialissime que ça._

_Et je crois que je deviens claustrophobe. »_

Il regarda un instant son écriture fine et ronde avant d'ajouter, en marge :

_« Je hais les tournesols... »_

**xox**

Prusse n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il avait voulu faire un tour dans l'immense demeure glaciale pour se changer les idées. Mais Prusse, même au bout de quinze ans, n'arrivait pas à se repérer dans les couloirs tous si identiques. Et Prusse s'était perdu. Il était maintenant dans une pièce vide de tout objet, sombre, aux allures de cachot. Il avait froid, comme toujours. Et il s'était laissé tomber au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter.

Prusse n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il avait voulu rire. Rire pour se prouver qu'il en était toujours capable, que ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Rire comme il riait avec Ludwig, Francis ou Antonio, à l'époque. Rire pour au moins se souvenir comment il fallait faire. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri... Et il essaya de rire. Mais seul un son cassé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et il essaya plus fort. Mais seuls des sanglots et des hoquets s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Prusse n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il avait voulu laisser sortir ses larmes. Sa peur. Sa douleur. Et il cria. Il cria le nom de son frère, le nom de ses amis. Il appela à l'aide, il supplia. Et se recroquevilla sur le sol froid, des soubresauts agitant son corps maigre alors que ses murmures rauques emplissaient l'espace : « Rette mich, Ludwig... Rette mich... Bitte... Jemand... Retten sie mich... » _(Sauve-moi, Ludwig, sauve-moi... S'il vous plaît... Quelqu'un... Sauvez-moi...)_

Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres fines, les larmes continuant de s'écouler silencieusement le long de ses joues blêmes. Et il chuchota, avec évidence, comme s'il l'avait toujours su : « Ich bin allein... ich bin immer allein gewesen... » (je suis seul... J'ai toujours été seul...)

Prusse n'en pouvait plus.

Prusse n'existait même plus.

Prusse avait craqué.

Et Gilbert pleurait.

Seul. Dans le noir.

_Seigneur... Ayez pitié de moi, Seigneur... Seigneur... J'ai peur..._

**Octobre 1989**

Braginsky tirait une tête épouvantable, et Gilbert s'en réjouissait. Tout portait à croire que les affaires allaient mal pour la Russie. En furetant près des portes de la demeure, il avait pu apprendre au cours de ces dernières années que Jones faisait la gué-guerre à Braginsky de façon indirecte, et que tous les moyens étaient bons pour prouver à l'autre sa supériorité. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'un mur séparait la ville de Berlin en deux parties et que le territoire allemand était dirigé par les puissances gagnantes de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Gilbert avait pensé avec ironie qu'il s'en était passé, des choses, depuis la dissolution de la Prusse. Mais l'ancienne Nation savait que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement. Le peuple de son frère était fier, et un jour ou l'autre, le mur qui divisait Berlin n'existerait plus, et au vu de l'air fatigué et irrité de ce cher Ivan qui passait son temps au fond d'un verre de vodka, c'était pour bientôt... Très bientôt.

En allant de se coucher ce soir, Gilbert eut un fin sourire plein de fierté : _prends ça dans ta gueule, Russie._

**9 Novembre 1989.**

Gilbert était fébrile, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il _sentait _que quelque chose se passait, là, tout de suite ! Mais il ne saurait dire quoi exactement, juste que ça allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Ivan n'était pas au manoir, et il en avait profité pour faire un tour à la cuisine, effrayant les pays baltes pour qu'ils déguerpissent et le laisse manger en paix. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'appétit et il était maigre comme un clou – enfin, c'était aussi dû au fait que la nourriture russe n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus et que sa méfiance vis à vis de Braginsky ne le poussait pas vraiment à faire honneur aux plats.

La journée se passa ainsi, lui sentant l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, et Ivan absent de sa demeure. Le soir, à son retour, Gilbert le laissa venir à lui sans ressentir le moindre frisson de peur, gardant une attitude détendue, comme si le russe n'était pas là. Et quand Ivan prit place dans un fauteuil face à Prusse, les mains croisées entre ses genoux, le visage fermé et une lueur épuisée dans les yeux, les seuls mots qu'il dit, d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé et loin de ses intonations faussement joyeuses, furent :

— Ça y est Beilschmidt, tu es libre. Va rejoindre ton frère en Allemagne, il a besoin de toi je pense...

Et Gilbert ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses yeux vermeils écarquillés, il se mit d'un bond sur pieds, prit à peine le temps de mettre ses bottes et son vieux manteau d'uniforme militaire avant de sortir en courant dehors sans un regard en arrière, ne voyant même plus la neige qui l'entourait, ne s'occupant pas même du fait que l'Allemagne se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de la Russie : il se sentait voler.

Il arriverait en Allemagne avant le lendemain. Il le savait, il en était sûr...

_Attends-moi, Bruder, attends-moi... J'arrive !_

**10 Novembre 1989**

Le Mur de la Honte était tombé. Prusse avait senti comme un ouragan dévasté tout son être, lui arrachant les chaînes invisibles qui l'entravaient encore. Il avait senti la joie, la colère apaisée et l'exaltation du peuple de son frère, et au fond de lui, il avait eu comme l'impression d'entendre son peuple à lui, les Prussiens, lui prouvaient qu'ils étaient toujours là... Qu'ils l'attendaient.

Frigorifié, il avait traversé les frontières à la vitesse de l'éclair pour enfin arriver en Allemagne, à Berlin plus précisément, où il ressentait plus que jamais l'effervescence du moment. Avec effarement, il observa les débris de l'immense mur, les jeunes berlinois qui passaient enfin d'un côté ou de l'autre rejoindre des familles qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des années... Avec difficulté, Gilbert s'approcha un peu plus, fouillant la foule de ses yeux carmins. Il savait qu'il était là, il le sentait... C'était son pays, il devait forcément se trouver ici avec son peuple, merde !

Presque désespérément, Gilbert se fraya un chemin au travers des gens, murmurant le nom de Ludwig, et alors qu'il caressait l'idée de se laisser tomber à terre pour chialer comme un môme, il aperçut une chevelure d'un blond platine, reflétant légèrement les faibles rayons solaires de la matinée.

Gilbert plaqua une main devant sa bouche, un sanglot silencieux secouant ses épaules. Il tendit les bras vers la silhouette lointaine, comme s'il espérait réellement l'étreindre d'ici, puis murmura : « Ludwig... », comme s'il espérait qu'il l'entendrait et se retournerait. Il entreprit quelques pas fébriles vers lui, avant de se mettre à courir avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, criant maintenant à pleins poumons « LUDWIG ! LUDWIG ! »

Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des années s'écoulèrent de ses yeux vermillons, alors qu'il rencontrait _enfin_ le regard azur de son frère, frappé de stupeur, qui ne put qu'écarter les bras alors que Gilbert se jetait sur lui, comblant ainsi le mètre qui les séparait encore.

— Pauvre con ! Je... J't'ai attendu bordel de merde ! T'as jamais entendu parler des cartes postales, p'tit con ! Ludwig... Ludwig...! Pourquoi... T'es pas venu m'chercher, hein ! Connard de merde !...

Et alors qu'il continuait à l'invectiver tout en le serrant plus fortement dans ses bras, ne laissant pas le temps à Allemagne de répondre ou de se remettre de sa stupeur, il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Relevant la tête du cou de son frère, Gilbert fusilla des yeux le nouveau venu, avant de faire les yeux ronds :

— Fran... cis ? Qu'est-ce que...

Francis lui offrit un doux sourire, enlevant doucement une mèche de cheveux blanche qui cachait ses yeux rouges.

— Je suis venu aider Ludwig avec tout ce bazar qu'a engendré la chute du Mur...

Le français marqua une pause, leva les yeux au ciel bleu qui s'éclaircissait et souffla :

— Bon retour parmi nous, Gil, tu nous as manqué.

Gilbert sentit les larmes revenir au galop, son frère toujours dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte, et avec surprise, il vit d'autres Nations arrivaient, toutes légèrement inquiètes de ce qui se passait en Allemagne, et quand son regard croisa celui émeraude d'Espagne qui lui sourit à grandes dents avant de se jeter dans ses bras, lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos, il prit conscience d'une chose...

_Ich bin nicht allein..._

_Ich bin allein niemals gewesen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ende.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Notes pour les phrases de fin :<span>

_Ich bin nicht allein... = _Je ne suis pas seul

_Ich bin allein niemals gewesen _= Je n'ai jamais été seul

* * *

><p>Pfiouuu... C'était long !<p>

Et c'était à chier, surtout la fin, j'assume complétement... (ou pas, je crois que je vais supprimer ce truc si je m'attarde trop dessus !)

L'effet 'liste' est fait exprès, je ne voyais pas ce qu'on pouvait dire de plus entre chaque période... et puis ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vraiment développer.

Euh, possible qu'il y ait des erreurs d'allemand, même plus que possible ! Mais bon, je fais anglais LV1 et Espagnol LV2, alors faut me pardonner si je suis une quiche en allemand... Ahem, l'aurait fallu que je découvre Hetalia plus tôt, là, j'aurais été une vraie polyglotte ! x)

**Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront sur mon profil dans la semaine qui suit le poste, **et** je réponds toujours aux reviews, **donc n'hésitez pas :D (surtout que ça fait vachement plaisir de voir que même si ce que je fais c'est merdique, ça plaît quand même XD)

Voili voilou donc... merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusque là si vous avez pas fuit dès les premières périodes... hem... (et je sais qu'il y a des fautes... mais si je relis encore une fois cet OS, je pense que je vais l'effacer, donc vaut mieux pas x))


End file.
